A trip to the doctors!
by SmileWave
Summary: The assistant nods his head and walks out. He walks back in with a stapler and a really big, scary looking needle. "Ohhh.. L's in for it now!" Ryuk cackles. "Oh look, Ryuuga, they're going to staple your foot!" ...ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

This is inspired by my mom going to the foot doctors xD I wasnt actually there, but my mom and grandpa went and they told me about it. I hope you like it.

~SmileWave

* * *

"L! It's time to go to the doctors!" Light yells while opening the door. He sees L.

L hesitantly limps to Light. "I know, Light-kun.."

Light ignores Ryuk. Who is smiling and laughing at the greatest detective in the world, fearing the doctors.

L has something in his foot, a bump. It's some sort of sist on the top of the foot. It has been causing him pain for quite some time. He says that it's been coming and going ever since Matsuda dropped his computer onto L's foot. L has been to the hospital to get it checked, and they say it's a stress fracture. Now they say it's some sort of sist, the hell?

L and Light drive in silence. Light is watching the road, and then he glances at L. He feels sympathy for the poor fellow. L is looking out the window, sitting in his crouch, with wide, terrified eyes. He heard that they are going to stick a big needle into the foot to inject medicine. L has a needle phobia, he hates them with a passion. He once said that he'd rather go a day without sweets than to get stabbed with a needle.

"L, it's going to be okay." Light says, trying to comfort him.

"Okay, Light-kun."

They drive for another hour, Light changing the radio often.

They pull up to the doctors. They get out of the car, and walk towards the building. L takes a deep breath.

When they walk into the waiting room, L sits down. With the way he sits, he attracts stares, but L states back until they look away.

Light goes up to the lady at the desk. Who hung up the phone and smiles at Light. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asks.

"Im here for an appointment. The patients name is Hideki Ryuuga."

"Okay, Dr. Yuu will be with you in just a sec." the lady smiles.

"Thanks." Light walks over to where L is sitting and smiles at the scene before him.

L is having a staring contest with a little kid. The kid is probably five or six, and he has brown hair, and almond shaped eyes.

Light watches for another few minutes, nothing changes. The kid or L haven't even moved. Light can see that L is getting irritated. L is leaning forward in his crouch, and his hands are on his knees. You can feel the tension between their gazes.

"Hideki Ryuuga?" a nurse calls out. L doesn't move. Light rolls his eyes and tugs L's sleeve, "Come on, Ryuuga." L narrows his eyes at the boy, then gets up and walks with Light.

They both walk into a room that it set up with a chair that's set up weird, like a dentist chair. L sits in that while Light sits in a regular one. Light looks at all of the tools. He sneaks a glance at Ryuk when L isn't paying attention.

Ryuk is laughing and floating next to L, "Kyahaha, Hey. Light-o, L looks really scared."

Light looks at L, who is sitting in his crouch and is staring at the wall. Totally frozen.

"L? You okay?"

"Light-kun, I don't want to be here at all. I hate the doctors and hospitals, I especially hate needles. You must not tell this to anyone. And I mean anyone. Alright?" L says, he turns towards Light.

Light looks at L, surprised at first, but then he looks at L with understanding. I mean, everyone has a fear. Am I right?

"I won't tell, Ryuzaki. It's personal, plus, it isn't mine to share. I promise."

"Thank you, Light-kun."

The doctor walks in. He looks at Light. The doctor is really tall, and slim. He seems young, like Light's age. He is also handsome.

"Hello, I am Dr. Yuu. Nice to meet you." he holds out his hand to Light. Light gets up shakes it.

"Pleasure. So you're going to stab Ryuuga's foot with a needle?" Light tries not to smile as he sits back down.

Something twinkles in Dr. Yuus eyes, "I don't know yet. I need to examine it." he looks at L's foot. "Yeah, what happened to your foot?"

"One of my coworkers dropped a laptop onto my foot, and this happens." L says.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Yes, it hurts a lot to the point where I can't be on my feet a lot."

Dr. Yuu writes something down. Light smirks, and decides to mess with L.

"Do you have to saw it off?" Light asks, innocently.

"Sometimes we use saws that go like this-" Dr. Yuu makes cutting motions left to right. L's eyes widen. Ryuk starts laughing really hard in the corner of the room. Dr. Yuu's assistant walks in, "Sir? Do you need anything?"

"Ah, yes. I need you to get the needle and the necessary items."

The assistant nods his head and walks out. He walks back in with a

stapler and a really big, scary looking needle.

"Ohhh.. L's in for it now!" Ryuk cackles.

"Oh look, Ryuuga, they're going to _staple your foot!"_

L's eyes start to water. Light gets up and walks up to the assistant, "Can I hold that?"

"Sure.." Light holds the needle. The needle is longer than both of Light's hands, and looks really scary. "Whoa, it's _heavy_."

L starts trembling. He keeps blinking so that he doesn't cry.

Dr. Yuu grabs a smaller needle and go towards L's foot.

L looks at Dr. Yuu, "Wait- so you are not using that humongous needle over there in Light-kun's hand?"

"Nope." Dr. Yuu smiles.

Dr. Yuu injects L's bumps. L does breathing techniques and looks at the ceiling so that he doesn't hyperventilate. L starts to tear up a little.

"All done!"

Light smiles at L, but sighs at the way tears are going down his face.

Dr. Yuu grabs the stapler off the counter. He goes towards L.

L braces himself, he closes his eyes.

...

Dr. Yuu grabs a staple out of the stapler, "There we go, now all I need to do is tape it to your foot for the x-ray."

L opens his eyes in shock, "W...but.. I thought y-you were g-g-going to staple my foot."

Dr. Yuu and Light chuckle, "No. This is for the x-ray." Dr. Yuu explains.

L blinks at them.

Then L starts crying a lot. He sees how Dr. Yuu and Light are in synch. How they are working together, going along with whatever is happening.

"What is this?! Pick on Ryuuga day?" L exclaims.


End file.
